


Funny Things Babies Say

by thatwriterlady



Series: 30 Day Writing Challenge 2015 [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 day writing challenge, Daddy Dean, Domestic Fluff, It's just heart melting fluff, Kissing, M/M, Married Couple, Papa Castiel, Parenthood, They have a rambunctious baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-02 07:42:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5240201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwriterlady/pseuds/thatwriterlady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas and Dean are married with a baby that has no intentions of sitting still, and they get the memory of a lifetime after she learns how to take off her own diaper...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Funny Things Babies Say

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff, fluff, fluff, and I hope your teeth rot from it! But seriously, it's cute. Couldn't help myself. Enjoy!

“Cas! Your daughter thinks she’s a regular comedian again.” Dean yelled down the hall. Cas appeared, dish towel working to dry the water from his hands. He’d been finishing up the dinner dishes but he was curious as to what Dean meant.

“What did she do now?” He immediately regretted asking as he walked into their daughter’s room and saw the frisky, naked toddler squirming in Dean’s arms as he tried to get her over to the changing table.

“Oh…no….” Cas looked in horror at the floors and the stuffed animals their daughter had been playing with. Oh, and the dog…

Everything was covered in poop. The poor dog looked like he was about to cry. 

“How did this even happen?” Cas asked.

“It was getting chilly in here so I turned around to try and shut the window. The humidity made it stick again. I swear I had my back to her maybe two minutes. When I turned back around…” Dean grimaced as he hurried to wipe down their baby.

“Damn that window, we really need to get it fixed.” Cas sighed. He was debating what needed cleaning first, the baby was a definite, but Dean had that under control. The dog whined and Cas decided he needed a good scrubbing. And maybe a trip to the groomers for a deep cleaning. He reached down to take the dog by the collar and lead him out of the room but Dean stopped him.

“No, baby. Take Riley and give her a bath. I’ll take Buddy outside and hose him down.” Dean handed their still naked and still squirming daughter to Cas and grabbed the dog’s collar.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cas took the gurgling, babbling baby across the hall to the bathroom and placed her in her plastic seat so she couldn’t escape while he got the water ready. Since she had learned to crawl she had been getting into everything, and now that she was up and walking the furniture she was really proving to be a handful. She whined from her seat as she watched him bend over the tub to check the water temperature. She had another seat that he could suction to the tub floor so she couldn’t slip and drown, and he got that in place.

“You’re taking a bath you little poopy butt.” He told her as he set the child down inside her seat. The warm water washed over her feet and she opened her mouth wide in a O shape before bursting into giggles.

“How does one little girl cause so much trouble?” He asked softly as he pulled up the tiny chair they kept in the bathroom for just this reason and set to washing the baby’s hair and body. He made a little Mohawk on the top of her head and laughed as she splashed in the water. When he was sure she was squeaky clean, he lifted her up in a big fluffy towel and carried her back towards her room. Dean had just finished mopping the floor. Stuffed animals and poopy diaper were gone. He breathed deeply, smiling as his senses were flooded with the scent of lavender and fresh linen.

“Oh, that smells infinitely better!” He sighed as he carried Riley over to the changing table. Dean had even changed the sheet there as well. Cas got the baby into a clean diaper and a sleeper before using the towel to dry what little hair she had on her head.

“Poo-pee!” She exclaimed and burst into giggles. Dean laughed and walked over to where Cas stood with her on his hip.

“What did you say, Monkey?”

“Poo-pee…BUTT!” She squealed. Cas’ jaw dropped and he looked up at Dean in shock. Dean burst out laughing.

“Where did she get that?” He managed to ask a minute later once he had gotten his own laughter under control.

“I just said it once, only once!” Cas insisted. Dean took the baby from his husband and held her up in the air.

“Monkey, did Papa call you a poopy butt?” He asked her. Her little legs kicked like mad as she squealed with delight.

“Papa!” She reached for Cas who happily took her when Dean handed her over. She planted a big, open mouth kiss on his cheek which made him smile.

“Poo-pee butt!” She clapped her hands and smiled up at him. How could he be mad when his own bright blue eyes were staring back at him so full of delight.

“She finally strings two words together, and it’s poopy butt.” He shook his head, laughter bubbling up in his own chest. Dean was already in stitches again.

“Could have been worse, Gabe could have influenced her first sentence.” 

Cas’ eyes went wide. “No way! I’m not letting him corrupt our child!”

That just made Dean laugh harder.

“Honey, where’s Buddy?” Cas asked. 

“Sam stopped over while I was trying to hose the dog down. Took over so I could come up and clean the bedroom. A certain little princess needs to go to sleep.” Dean smoothed back the already dry hair on their daughter’s head and kissed her forehead. She rubbed at her eyes and wrinkled her little nose. A cue that she was tired. Cas was surprised when Dean produced an already warm bottle for her. He waited until Cas laid her in the crib before handing her the bottle. She stuck it in her mouth and turned her head, eyes already drifting shut.

“Is that water?” Cas asked, nodding towards the bottle.

“Yes. We agreed to wean her off the formula, and I don’t want her drinking milk at night. She’s already a year. Doctor said it was ok.” Dean replied. They waited until the baby was asleep before Cas reached in to remove the bottle and place a blanket lightly over her legs. She looked like a perfect angel when she slept. They both knew better.

As they left the room Dean paused to turn on the nightlight and turn off the overhead light. Out in the hall he grabbed Cas before he could head down the stairs.

“What?” 

“Sweetheart, take off your shirt, you have poopy hand prints on the back.” Dean told him. Cas groaned.

“This was my favorite shirt.” 

“I’ll buy you a new one. Why don’t you go take a relaxing shower? I’ll check on Sam and Buddy.” Dean said. Cas sighed and nodded. A shower sounded good. 

Before Dean could walk away he grabbed the man and kissed him.

“What was that for?” Dean asked, surprised.

“For being the best husband ever and not leaving the entire cleanup to me. You have no idea how much I appreciate that.” Cas replied. Dean smiled and brought a hand up to cup his husband’s cheek.

“I did say for better or for worse, though I didn’t think poop smeared on everything was part of that deal. Still, I accept it, and we’re in this fifty fifty. Go wash up and we’ll have a beer out in the yard, ok?”

Cas smiled. “Sounds absolutely perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all liked this. Leave a comment and a kudos, let me know what you think. :)


End file.
